Hoffnungen
by Celebiel
Summary: Die Hoffnungen einer Elbe, oder gar eines ganzen Reiches? Keine Nachricht drang über die Grenzen zu ihnen und so bleibt ihr nur zu bitten das ihre Gebete erhört werden.


_Große, erbarmungslose Regentropfen vielen vom Himmel und durchnässten die Kämpfer in kürzester Zeit bis auf die Knochen. Der Boden glich mittlerweile einem Sumpf, tückisch und hinterhältig, lauernd auf ein Opfer, nur mit dem Unterschied das dieser nicht darauf aus war jemanden zu verschlingen. Somit hatte sich also selbst der Himmel gegen uns verschworen, es schien als ob er unsere Niederlage nur früher geschehen lassen wollte... schlimmer konnte es einfach nicht mehr kommen... dachte ich... _

_Doch es kam alles anders..._

_Ein Elb nach dem anderen fiel, als hätten sie nicht schon von Anfang an eine Übermacht gegen sich gehabt. Doch was konnten sie noch unternehmen? Sie selbst hatten keine Hoffnung mehr, ich sah es in ihren Augen, doch sie kämpften weiter. Obwohl sie wussten, wie alles ausgehen würde. Das war eben der Stolz der Elben... sagenumwoben, doch des Öfteren ein Nachteil. Denn ließen wir uns nicht auf diesem Kampf ein, weil unser Stolz uns nicht das Gegenteil erlaubte? Weil wir blind vor Wut waren und so einfach in unser Verderben rannten? _

_Währendessen kämpften die Orks weiter ohne an ihre eigenen Verluste zu denken. Sie waren sich des Sieges sicher, waren wir doch weit unterlegen. Und das schon von Anfang an. Denn wir hatten uns übernommen und die Stärke unserer Gegner unterschätzt. Wieder einmal der elbische Stolz... _

_Ich schaute mich weiter um, nach einem bestimmten Elb suchend, mit hoffenden, fast schon flehenden Ausdruck, doch als ich endlich sah, stockte mir der Atem._

_Er lag am Boden, übersäht mit etlichen Wunden, seine Waffen lagen weit von ihm entfernt, keine Möglichkeit an sie zu kommen, da ein Ork mit erhobenen Schwert und mordeslustiger Miene vor ihm stand und auf ihn hinunterblickte._

_Der einst so tapfere Krieger am Boden... seiner Waffen entledigt..._

_Ich schrie vor Entsetzen, doch niemand hörte meine Stimme..._

_Doch es blieb mir keine Zeit mich darüber zu wundern, denn in diesem Moment sah ich wie das Schwert auf den Elben niedersauste und konnte in seinen Augen Wut, Hilflosigkeit und... noch etwas lesen, Entschlossenheit. Er hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal bereits abgefunden... _

_Ich hauchte seinen Namen, als ich auf die Blutlache blickte und mir wünschte, dies nie gesehen zu haben, doch sein Name wurde vom Wind verschluckt. Er konnte doch nicht einfach... hier... jetzt... sterben? Es wollte nicht in meinen Kopf, sooft habe ich doch schon gesehen wie Menschen und auch Elben starben... jedes Mal schrecklich, aber er? Ausgerechnet... er?_

_Ich bemerkte nicht einmal wie mir leise die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und helle Rinnen auf meiner schmutzigen Haut hinterliessen, denn alle meine Sinne waren auf das Bild vor mir konzentriert. Es schien fast als ob ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Blicken wieder zu beleben, vergebens wie ich wusste._

_Innerlich verfluchte ich unseren Stolz, war er doch an allem Schuld... Schuld daran das wir mit zu wenigen Leuten aufbrachen weil wir uns überschätzten und nicht an die Kraft der Orks glaubten, Schuld daran das er hier gewesen war und das er nun... tot war und auch Schuld daran das ich nun hier stand und zu sehen musste wie ein Elb nach dem anderen fiel..._

_Langsam konnte ich meinen Blick wieder lösen und drehte mich um die eigene Achse, als ich den Aufschrei eines Orks, ganz in meiner Nähe, hörte. Er rannte, genau auf mich zu! Ich wollte mein Schwert ziehen, doch... dort war keines! Ich war... unbewaffnet?! Inmitten einer Schlacht? Wie konnte mir das passieren? MIR? Nicht einmal einen Dolch konnte ich in diesem Moment mein Eigen nennen. _

_Der Ork kam langsam zum stehen und betrachtete mich, er ließ sein dumpfes Lachen ertönen als er bemerkte das ich keine Waffen bei mir trug._

„_Lustig..." knurrte ich und sah mich nach einer Waffe um, die ich mir schnappen könnte. Mit hämischen Grinsen beobachtete der Ork, wie ich auf ein am Boden liegendes Schwert zusteuerte, er griff nicht an... _

_Wäre ich nicht jetzt ein leichtes Opfer? Doch er wartete darauf, dass ich mir die Waffe nahm. Wieso? Ich hob sie auf, eine Elben-Waffe. Jetzt kam Bewegung in den Ork, er näherte sich mir. Ich hatte nicht vor den ersten Angriff zu starten... sondern fixierte blos meinen Gegner und achtete auf jede Bewegung meines Gegenübers. _

_Plötzlich nahm ich den Atem von jemanden, hinter mir war. Und eher ich mich umdrehen konnte oder auch nur wusste was geschah, umfing mich die Dunkelheit und das letzte was ich vernahm, war ein pochender Schmerz in meiner Schläfe..._


End file.
